


Gold

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: Sourin week Sept 2015 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sourin week day 2<br/>Prompts: Aiko Desho (Rings)</p><p>Sousuke has a surprise for Rin after he wins gold in Rio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Collab illustration is [here](http://pinkypelos.tumblr.com/post/129195804675/sourin-week-day-2-prompt-aikodesho-rings-colab)

The days following the end of the 2016 Olympics in Rio were a whirlwind for Rin.  He, along with Haru, had swum for Japan and both of them had won two gold medals.  Rin had won gold for butterfly, Haru for freestyle, and they’d won gold together for the relay.  It was a good accomplishment for both of them, considering that they were only twenty years old. 

Once the games were over, there was a seemingly unending series of interviews and press conferences that the national team had to attend.  It left Rin exhausted and Haru cranky, so when they parted ways at the Narita airport, they only gave each other a curt goodbye.

Haru was headed home to the apartment he shared with Makoto and Rin was headed back to Australia.  He still had to finish university, after all, though thankfully he didn’t have to return to school immediately.  With a yawn, Rin headed for the terminal that would take him back to Australia and Sousuke.

* * *

 Winter sunlight filtered in through the window, warming the bed and its inhabitants.  Waking from his nap, Rin smiled at the feeling of a heavy arm around his waist.  It had been too long since he had been able to do this, just laze around in bed, wrapped up in warm blankets and Sousuke’s arms.

Rin felt a pair of lips press a soft kiss to the back of his neck and his smile widened.  “How long have you been awake?”  He asked, turning over to face Sousuke.  He was greeted by that soft smile that never failed to make Rin feel warm inside.

“Not sure,” Sousuke mumbled as he buried his face in Rin’s neck, peppering the skin in tiny, soft kisses.  “I didn’t wanna wake the gold medalist.”  He smiled against Rin’s neck as he glanced up at him.  “I’m so proud of you, Rin.”

Feeling a blush creep across his face, Rin pulled Sousuke into a kiss, unable to keep the grin off his face.  “I missed you, Sou,” he said softly, kissing Sousuke again.

They stayed that way for a few moments, wrapped around each other and sharing soft kisses.

Sousuke pulled away, smiling at Rin as he did so.  “Close your eyes.  I have a present for you.”

“Oh?  You didn’t tell me about this,” Rin said, smiling a bit as he closed his eyes.  “Don’t take too long or I might fall asleep again.”

“You better not!  I want this to be special.”  Sousuke’s voice came from the closet and Rin could hear him rummaging around for something.

His words sent Rin’s pulse racing and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly.  Just what was Sousuke going to give him?  Despite his curiosity, he kept his eyes closed, even when he felt Sousuke’s weight on the bed again.

Sousuke took his hand and it took all of Rin’s self-control not to peek.  That self-control flew out the window, however, when he felt a cool, thin band of metal slip onto his ring finger.

Rin’s eyes flew open and he sat up, staring down at the ring on his finger.  They had talked about this, of course, but he had never expected Sousuke to do something like this.  He looked over at Sousuke and noticed a matching ring on his finger.  “Sou… I…”

“Even if we can’t get officially married yet, I know how much you wanted a ring.  And I didn’t have one when I proposed so… I thought I’d surprise you after you won gold.”  There was a faint blush on Sousuke’s cheeks and his smile was nervous.

After staring at the ring for a moment longer, Rin threw his arms around Sousuke, being mindful of his shoulder.  “And you call me a romantic idiot.”

Sousuke relaxed in Rin’s hug and wrapped his own arms around the redhead.  “You still are.”

“What would you have done if I hadn’t won gold?”  Rin’s still grinning even as he asked this, unable to keep the absolute joy he felt off his face.

With a shrug, Sousuke pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Rin’s mouth.  “I never doubted you would win.”

Rin stared at him for a moment, feeling his eyes start to water.  “I-Idiot,” he mumbled, feeling his voice shake.

“Don’t cry, Rin,” Sousuke said softly before pulling Rin into another kiss.


End file.
